


M and the Gamekeeper

by Dassandre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Even the Evil Queen of Numbers Deserves to be Happy, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M Lives, M and Kincade Write Letters, Older Characters, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/Dassandre
Summary: It begins with an old-fashioned letter ...Dear Ms. Emma,I hope that this note finds you well.Where it will end, not even James Bond knows for sure.





	1. Skyfall is Where We Start

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts), [AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/gifts), [springbok7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/springbok7/gifts).



> This plot bunny started hopping around during a recent viewing of Skyfall when I was left with these questions:  
> 1\. What would have happened had M lived?  
> 2\. What would have happened had Kincade been keen on "Emma"?  
> 3\. What would have happened if Kincade started courting M?
> 
> This story will be told largely in epistolary format and will be updated as regularly as possible, but that does not mean daily or even weekly. 
> 
> It has been neither betaed nor Brit-picked, so all errors have been fed, watered, and fertilized along with the rest of the prose.

## 

**November 4, 2012**  
  
  
Dear Ms. Emma,

I hope that this note finds you well.  

James has said little t’ my enquiries after you were whisked away in that Royal Navy helicopter.  He's indicated only that you  _ are _ recovering, making progress, but “it will take time.”  Which could mean any number of things. I’ve not pressed him further, however.  Even as a wee boy, Jamie was notoriously tight-lipped, and it’s clear he guards your privacy as closely as he guards you, which is as it should be.

With th’ Lodge gone, and th’ property crawling with people who, for the most part, willna tell me who they are or what plans they have for clearing out that helo or th’ remains of th’ Aston, I have a great deal of time on my hands, and -- if you’ll pardon this old man’s folly -- I find myself unable t’ think much past th’ events of that day.  Though James was right to bring you to Skyfall t’ make your stand, would that I had been able t’ do more t’ protect you and keep you from such grievous harm. 

I am ever grateful you are alive and wish only for your continued good health.  Should you ever have need of an aged gamekeeper with too much time on his hands, dear lady, let Jamie know.  He knows how t’ reach me.

Ever at your service,   
  
_R. Kincade_

 

P.S.  ‘Get Well’ cards are hard to come by up here, but my grandniece assures me that this stationery is an acceptable substitution.  She makes it herself using some of the wildflowers that grow on the moors in summertime.   
  


* * *

## 

**November 10, 2012**  
  
  
Dear Mr. Kincade,

I appreciate your concern as well as your good wishes for my health.  While not improving as quickly as I would like, I am on the mend and hope to be discharged from hospital sometime in the coming week.  

You must not, sir, worry yourself about the events that took place at Skyfall.  It was a horrific and untenable situation long before Commander Bond and I ended up on your doorstep, and to say that you acquitted yourself admirably would be a gross understatement, indeed.  

While I agree with your assessment that Bond can be quite taciturn at the best of times, he was uncharacteristically forthcoming regarding your actions and efforts in resuscitating me and performing what he indicates were “heroic life-saving measures” until such time as rescue personnel arrived from RAF Lossiemouth.  Even after all these years, you remain a credit to The Regiment and the training and skills you gained whilst serving in its ranks. 

The truth of the matter is I would have most certainly died in that chapel had it not been for you. I would like to thank you in person one day, but in the meantime, I hope that the enclosed token will suffice in expressing my deep appreciation and gratitude for your actions in saving my life.  It has been converted to fire a .22 and as such should help you with your tasks around the estate given that you had to sacrifice your 12 gauge for our cause. It belonged to my father, and I think he would be quite pleased to know that it is now in your capable hands.

Rest assured that should I ever have need of a gamekeeper who is not as old as he seems to think he is, there is no one else I would even consider calling upon. 

Kindest regards,   
  
_O. Mansfield_

 

P.S.  Your grandniece was quite correct regarding the stationery.  It is lovely. She has a true talent.

 


	2. Shock and Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A token you say? A token?! Dear lady, this is far more than a token. I am well aware of the craftsmanship and reputation of this rifle.

**November 13, 2012**

Dear Ms. Mansfield,

A token you say?  A  _ token _ ?!  Dear lady, this is far more than a token.  I am well aware of the craftsmanship and reputation of this rifle.  Charles Lancaster was known for his knack in fitting a man with a gun, and this one fits in my hands as if i’ were made for me.  I’ is beyond price. Surely there is someone in your family better suited for such an heirloom. Your husband? A daughter or niece?

There’s something else that’s been niggling at me since your package arrived.  I  _ thought _ Jamie introduced you as Emma, but perhaps my ears are older than I realised, or maybe twas the surprise at seeing him alive and well addled my brain along with my hearing.  In any event, my sincerest apologies for having got your name wrong. Though i’ might be time to finally have that chat with my GP about the hearing aids she’s been suggesting for the last few years. 

Speaking of that devilish boy -- who is apparently quite free with information about me in spite of his not sharing anything about you:  yes, I served in the SAS, but that’s a tale for another time -- he’s not yet responded to the message I left on his mobile earlier this week, so I’ve no idea if you were discharged from hospital as you hoped you would be.  I ask that you satisfy this old man’s curiosity one last time so I might know you are truly on the mend. 

Ever intrigued  
  
R.  Kincade

 

P.S.  I admit to a healthy interest regarding what the “O” stands for.

 

* * *

 

**November 22, 2012**  
  


Dear Mr. Kincade,

My husband, Alastair, had the soul of a poet rather than one of a warrior, and my children have never cared for firearms of any kind.  My youngest nephew is the only one who would make use of the Lancaster, but whilst he is quite the shot, Remy is far more interested in designing modern weaponry than in firing the old.  It was he, in fact, who suggested I send you the rifle. So you see, the heirloom is precisely where it ought to be, in the care and use of one who appreciates both the weapon and its historical significance.

It was not your ears that deceived you at Skyfall, however.  At least not entirely. Bond calls me “M”. It is … a nickname of sorts; one born of our long-standing association.  Given the unorthodox nature of our arrival, however, as well as your surprise at seeing Bond alive, hearing “Emma” rather than “M” is a perfectly reasonable mistake.  After all, there aren’t many who go about with a single letter as a name. There was also little occasion for me to correct your error as we were rather occupied with matters of a more pressing nature.  

The “O” stands for Olivia, by the by, and you are welcome to call me such.  Though we were married for 32 years when he died, I admit to always having looked about for Alastair’s mother -- an absolute harridan of a woman --whenever someone called out “Mrs. Mansfield!” into a room.  I’d consider it a kindness if you left that name behind in the greeting of your last letter. 

Sadly, I have not yet been discharged from hospital, and it’s unlikely that I’ll see anything outside of this infernal room before month’s end.  Complications have set in, a rather tenacious infection among them. In fact, today is the first day I’ve had the strength to reply to your last letter which is the reason for its delay in reaching you.   I face two more surgeries in the coming days, but my physician is confident I will make a full recovery. This is a bit of what Bond meant when he indicated to you it would “take time.” I am not the most patient individual, particularly when it comes to my personal infirmities, and I have been forbidden both my work as well as any electronic device during this portion of my recovery -- as even a mobile phone in hand would likely lead to my working -- so I find myself quite bored when awake, which, thankfully, is more often than it has been in recent days.  Though not yet desperate for something to occupy my mind, I know it is merely a matter of time before I reach that state and worry about the potential repercussions for those around me when I do.

Oh dear.  It seems I have written a book rather than a reply to your letter, and I do actually find myself tiring a tad.  I hope you are well, Mr. R Kincade, and that the Lancaster is as good an assistant to you in your work as my nephew suggested it would be.

Warmest regards,

Olivia Mansfield  
  


 

P.S.  Does your grandniece sell her home-crafted stationery?   It is at once both delicate yet sturdy, and I find the crushed petals scattered amidst the ivory of the paper to be quite elegant in its simplicity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very much a niche pairing -- I think there's *one* other M/Kincade fic out there -- so I'm all about knowing if you like it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. This is quite a departure for me both in terms of the characters I am writing about as well as the epistolary genre.


End file.
